


Simps are scary

by SoVa_1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot Collection, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVa_1/pseuds/SoVa_1
Summary: It's oneshot book and please reguest!DreamSMP members being obessed? Yeah! It's super scary and you can't escape them? Of course! Obsessed DreamSMP members any what you want to "love" you!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/You, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Floris | Fundy/You, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Karl Jacobs/You, Quackity/Reader, Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & You, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Technoblade/Reader, Toby Smith | Tubbo & You, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & You, Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

So! This is info and request page!

Before anyone go to comments about Tommy, Ranboo and Tubbo, don't worry I do **only platonic** stuff and comments about romantic things with them would be deleted!(People stop being weird.)

I write most of people on DreamSMP, but not irl people only characters!

You can reques chracter x character!

As i said with Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo i would write only **platonic** things!(For example, one of them makes you become part of their family)

I don't write smut, rape or anything with sex, sorry.

There's all the rules, but i will maybe update that, because there's things what can make me uncomfortable, hehe.

Hope what you would like that! :)

(Please request, i want to write :0 )


	2. Technoblade- Never let you go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Minecraft launched and greeted Techno with a mundane loading screen. Turning off the stream, he texted Tommy that he was coming in and put his phone down to focus on the game. After entering the game, he quickly began to get to the main spawn of all the newcomers and in a few minutes was on the spot, meeting the new girl and Tommy, who greeted him as usual:  
> "TECHNOOOO!!!! "  
> "VC 2 NOW"  
> Who was he to say no? Opening the Discord, he immediately joined the mentioned vc and was greeted with a shout from Tommy and a quiet greeting from the new girl.  
> "Technoblade! This is (N/N) and as you know, she is new, so don't push her too hard, okay? Techno, protected by the lack of a camera, twisted Tommy, but quickly answered.  
> "Yes, yes, nice to meet you (N/N).”  
> (N/N) again gently greeted her and her character in the game ran around in a circle of Techno, while she quietly told her chat that it was so cool to meet a Technoblade and play with him on the same server.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from ZAZZZAAA I made it slow burn and made Techno be manipulative asshole and his and readers relationship are on level "I love you, but that's secret". "Extrovert friend" is based on what Techno said, so it's based on how Techno actually needs reader as person who make him go and be more motivate.  
> Hope you like it!  
> Also (N/N) is for Nickname

Technoblade didn't want to wake up like this. His phone didn't stop making loud notifications that came to him in Discord, most likely from Quackity or Tommy, who most stuck his chats. Is this some kind of special day? Did he miss the lore? Wait, this never happens, but what then-Oh, yes, today was the arrival of a new streamer in the DreamSMP, but it was necessary to wake him up. He could always meet this "new streamer" later, especially since he spends a lot of time playing, so their meeting would take place sooner or later. He sat up on the bed, muttering under his breath that his head was aching terribly after 3-4 hours of sleep. Quickly getting out of bed, he picked up his phone and checked the Discord. And yes, Tommy actively spammed him about the fact that the elder went to the server and met a new member, even signing that only Tommy streams the arrival of a new girl and that Techno moved, because the audience and the new streamer herself will not wait all day. The man just sighed as he went to his computer and checked the connection of the microphone, monitors, and other equipment. A few minutes later, Technoblade was already waiting for the launch of Minecraft, simultaneously watching Tommy's stream and noting that the new participant was as active as Tommy himself. She ran after junior while he made her most of the Dream SMP and told her what was going on in one place or another, while the girl shouted "Pog!" every time he talked about some conflict or traumatic experience for the characters, later laughing at her reaction.   
His Minecraft launched and greeted Techno with a mundane loading screen. Turning off the stream, he texted Tommy that he was coming in and put his phone down to focus on the game. After entering the game, he quickly began to get to the main spawn of all the newcomers and in a few minutes was on the spot, meeting the new girl and Tommy, who greeted him as usual:  
"TECHNOOOO!!!! "  
"VC 2 NOW"   
Who was he to say no? Opening the Discord, he immediately joined the mentioned vc and was greeted with a shout from Tommy and a quiet greeting from the new girl.   
"Technoblade! This is (N/N) and as you know, she is new, so don't push her too hard, okay?"– Techno, protected by the lack of a camera, twisted Tommy, but quickly answered.  
"Yes, yes, nice to meet you (N/N).”  
(N/N) again gently greeted her and her character in the game ran around in a circle of Techno, while she quietly told her chat that it was so cool to meet a Technoblade and play with him on the same server, to which Techno himself laughed a little, and Tommy, looking at the whole picture, again began to laugh loudly, hitting the character (N / N) and saying that they should go. Techno said goodbye to them and being in no mood for long communication(especially with Tommy) disconnected from vc 2. 

Techno's first meeting with (N/N) was a few months ago. Techblade has since learned that (N/N) is called (Y/N) and her twitch account is quite popular, especially after joining the DreamSMP. As it turned out, (Y/N) streams buildings, badwar games, and often conversational streams. From which he learned that she lives somewhere in London, she has a cat, she loves to play Minecraft and becoming a streamer was her long-standing dream. He thought her extreme openness was kind of ... cute? Although he talked to her about it and she promised that she would be more private, after which he calmed himself down and watched her other game streams, noting that she was pretty good. (Y/N) by herself began to actively stream the DreamSMP and communicate with the other popular people, which is why she became more famous. She and Techno interacted quite a lot with each other, often playing with each other or just talking outside of the streams.  
Techno enjoyed the company (Y/N), often spending time with her and even tweeting a humorous tweet:  
"I finally found that extrovert friend, who would adopt me" and tagged (N/N).   
In the next 10 minutes (N/N) replied “I found my best friend an introvert!! Just look at him, he's so beautiful :)” and attached a photo of a pig with a painted crown. Techno just laughed at her response and wrote to her in Discord about it, but she just laughed and said that she had hundreds of similar photos. Their friendship was going just fine. He gave her advice on how to run his twitch channel, and she reminds him that he should sleep and drives him to take care of himself. Techno felt himself slowly becoming attached to her. He liked her face, her voice calmed him down and made him fall asleep, and the way she pronounced his nickname rang in his head, making him mumble back every time, even if it was a stream recording. But there was one huge but…

In the face of Wilbur Soot, who was actively hanging around (Y/N) and the most annoying thing was that (N/N) clearly liked Wilbur's company. They spent quite a lot of time with each other, which infuriated the Techblade. He himself liked to communicate with (Y/N) and understood that she was an attractive person, but to the extent that Wilbur and (Y/N) communicated with each other, only he and she could communicate. Wilbur constantly paid her compliments, invited her to his streams and often corresponded with (Y/N) and invited her to hang out together, which is why (Y/N) herself interrupted the joint games with Techno and promised to spend time with him, although these promises were quickly forgotten by the young girl (as Techno himself thought). He didn't want her to forget him or leave him for some other guy, so he started trying to spend even more time with her, ignoring her discomfort and ignoring her requests to leave, constantly pushing the guilt and the fact that “he just wants to play with her.”  
Their games dragged on into the night, their conversations lasted for long hours, and when their time together came to an end, she was too tired to have fun with the others, and because of this, she began to spend less time with Wilbur. Although sometimes she tried to make time for another man, but after that Techno would say that he was busy, adding sarcastically at the end that (Y/N) should go and spend time with Wilbur, as she had done before. After that, she always apologized and said that she did not want to offend or hurt Techno in any way, and then they played Minecraft together and Technoblade “forgive” her.

After a while, (Y/N) began to distance herself from him and say that she was constantly having things to do, but when she had time, she only spoke dryly to Techno, ending the conversation in an awkward silence. It hurt Technoblade so much that he couldn't stand the new “schedule" (Y/N), but the worst part was that he could clearly see how she spent time with the others, and especially with Wilbur.  
The bastard sent a whole document with compliments from Wilbur to (Y/N) , with personal messages and a few texts from (Y/N) and himself, noting how (Y/N) is cute. Techno could feel pure rage burning inside him for Wilbur, who was talking to Technoblade about how (Y/N) was nice to talk to, how much he liked her, and how lucky Wilbur was, because they lived in the same city and they had a plan to meet as soon as the time came. Techno only quietly envied Wilbur, who completely ignored Techno's dry and sometimes sarcastic responses and continued to discuss with o his friend how he and (Y/N) were going to meet, where Wilbur would take her, and how they would spend time together.   
After that, Techno wrote (Y/N) about how he wanted to meet her himself. Their conversation was filled with assurances and promises that as soon as the Covid disappeared, they would immediately meet, and then Techno released its main card.

  
_"Promise me that I will be the first person to meet you in real life.”_

  
The girl was shocked by this request, but she answered very reassuringly:  
"Of course, Techno, you're my best friend an introvert! If you want it that way, of course!”–Of course, the meeting with Wilbur was postponed, and the Technoblade couldn't be happier. After that, Techno became more positive towards (Y/N) and his attitude became more and more like the time before he tried to shield her. She was happy with this outcome, although she still had her head down because of the situation with Wilbur, but Techno assured her that the older man would be fine.

He wouldn't let her go to another man, he wouldn't let her go so easily. He has been planning to confess to her for a long time and is now being as gentle as possible towards her, showing how much he loves her “platonically". He will not let her go, he will always put obstacles in the form of guilt, manipulation and deception. She would stay with him, like his dear extrovert, whom he would never give to someone. Especially to Wilbur.


	3. Jschlatt– Forever with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay in your room until I got back?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I LOVE JSHLATT CHARACTER SO MUCH!  
> Request from Quantum_Physics!  
> Reader uses they/them  
> ALSO AAAAAH SHLATT CALLS YOU HONEY.
> 
> TW// Jschlatt calls you whore, ahah, References to vomiting( nothing too serious, don't worry)

  
“What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay in your room until I got back?" – Schlatt glared at the young man standing in the middle of one of the White House corridors. The younger looked fearfully at the ram hybrid, and then quickly shifted his gaze to the passageway behind Schlatt, assessing whether he could run away and call for help, but Schlatt, with a quick step, cornered the younger one, grabbing (Y/N) by the arm with a painful grip and dragging them into a specially designated room while (Y/N) tried to shout, although due to panic and past attempts to call for help, their voice broke, so that their attempts were unsuccessful.  
Schlatt shoved (Y/N) into their own room, closing the door behind him and turning to face (Y/N) himself, who fell to the floor with a strong push, although the expensive carpet would soften the fall.  
"Honey, I'm furious. Don't tell me you wanted to meet the others, because you know the rules of your job, right? 'Don't leave the office until the work is completely done' or am I giving you too much freedom? Maybe I should limit your free time, too? You clearly don't deserve the gentle treatment I'm giving you." – Schlatt slowly approached (Y/N), who were slowly crawling back to their worktable.  
It couldn't go on. Since Schlatt became the new president, everything has gone to a loss. People became more aggressive, poor Tubbo had to be Schlatt's right-hand man and it was obvious that the kid himself was not happy with his work, Quackity became more and more crazy and every time he saw (Y/N) outside their office, he dragged them back inside, distracting them from other things, even if it was their free time. Therefore, (Y/N) had to hide more, but because of all this “secrecy", Schlatt himself drew attention to (Y/N) and it was a fucking hell. He began to constantly demand reports on how (Y/N) had spent their day, where they had been and what they had done, their employment had increased and now there were additional tasks added to their usual hard work, and all their free time had almost completely ceased to exist, but Schlatt did not care.  
Sometimes, for good work, Schlatt would give you nice dinners with small talk, although when you hinted at having a little more freedom, Schlatt would just laugh mirthlessly and say that you had too much of it already. You didn't like these dinners from the word at all. Everything seemed too expensive to you, Schlatt acted like an asshole, and the food often tasted strange, and of course you stopped eating it. Schlatt noticed this only at the end of the meal, but later began to try to force you to eat, which took even more of your strength, which did not have time to replenish after a hard day of work.  
While you were remembering all these moments and trying to find something to answer, Schlatt already came up to you in a tight circle. Squatting down in front of you, he placed his hand on your shoulder, squeezing painfully and pulling you closer to him.  
"Listen, Honey. I don't want to hurt you or lock you up here for _years_ , you know? I just want you to meet the requirements and be obedient. Is that so much to ask?" – The man pretended to be sad, but almost immediately grinned, looking you straight in the eye.  
“Why are you doing this? Why should I even continue to work for you and obey you? I want to go, Schlatt. I'm tired of working for you." – You pushed the man's hand off your shoulder as you stood up. Schlatt just pushed you back against the table and grabbed you by the hair, pulling you to him. With your eyes closed in pain, you were ready for a punch or a slap, but after a few seconds nothing happened and you opened your eyes.  
Schlatt sat with a thoughtful look, looking at one point, sometimes squeezing and unclenching your hair.   
"Schlatt? Schlatt, fuck, let me go” – (Y/N) tried to fully unclench Schlatt's hand, but he only tightened his grip, turning his lamb eyes directly at (Y/N).  
"You forget who I am. I'm the president of this country, and I'm telling you that you can't go anywhere, you can't leave your office, and you can't meet others. You're too suspicious, Dear."–The man let go of your hair, but he grabbed your face, twisting it from side to side. You just winced and pulled your face out of his grasp.  
“And I'm a living person and I don't care about you and your laws! If I want to, I'll go live with Tommy and Wilbur, or I'll go live with Dream. Everywhere will be better than here, where I am restricted in every possible way!"–You tried to get up again, but Schlatt quickly grabbed you by the shoulders, forcing you to press against the damn table, and he sat on your feet, grinning.  
“Do you want to go to the betrayers? Or to the god of the whole server himself? Are you willing to give up everything you have just for a stronger man on your side? I didn't know you were such a whore. _I_ give you everything you want, _I_ set up this whole office according to your wishes, _I_ visited you every day and took you to expensive dinners, and this is what I get? You're just a whore for attention, aren't you? Well, I'll give you as much attention as you deserve. Schlatt pulled you toward him, squeezing your shoulders painfully. You didn't understand what was going on, all of Schlatt's crazy speech and the insults he hurled at you - it all mixed together as you tried to process what Schlatt was doing, but then your mind went blank. Schlatt pressed his lips to yours, not pretending to do anything deeper, but when you tried to push Schlatt away and opened your mouth to try again to call for help, even with a broken voice, also cursing the man along the way, he just kissed you again, running his tongue over yours, which made you feel like you were going to throw up, later pulling away from you, but knocking you to the floor, still sitting on top of you.  
"Don't try to call anyone, Dear. It's useless, because I've redirected most of the White House staff to the opposite side of the building. And even if you scream at the top of your lungs, no one will hear you. We have a lot of time to spend together. I'd like to see you completely broken. Then you wouldn't be trying to leave me or our country. Imagine sitting in your little room every day and waiting for me, with no thoughts of trying to escape in your small, empty head. You're too valuable to others, Dear, and that's why I want you to stay here." – Schlatt ran a gentle hand through your hair, looking all over you until you spoke  
“You're fucking crazy. I'm not staying in this fucking office forever, you sick bastard! You're just obsessed with the idea of me as some object that will stay here forever and that you have complete power over me. I won't let you control my life, Schlatt."- (Y/N) grabbed the older man's hands and threw them off, continuing to struggle. Schlatt only laughed at their actions.  
“Do you really think you have the right to vote? Honey, you don't understand. I didn't ask you or share a vision of our future. I stated a fact. I'll break you, especially if it's the only way I can get you to stay. I'm not interested in your opinion, (Y/N). _You'll stay here forever. Treat me as cute pet. No objections, Dear.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All you can do is tell him "no u", haha


	4. Dream- Other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I won't let you go to war!"- Dream walked around the Community house at a frantic pace, eventually almost running up to (Y/N) and grabbing their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, sorry what that took so long. I become sick and I was super tired all of these days.  
> Requested by Vaia

“I won't let you go to war!"- Dream walked around the Community house at a frantic pace, eventually almost running up to (Y/N) and grabbing their hands.  
"You can die! You might get hurt! Everyone here has only three canon lives, and I won't let you understand one of them in a war that you shouldn't have been involved in in the first place!"– The man screamed in rage as (Y/N) tried to pull their hands out of the Dream's death grip. He only watched you struggle for a few seconds before slowly letting go of your hands.   
“I just want to protect you. You are one of the dearest people who have stayed by my side and I - I don't want to lose you. I can't bear to lose you, especially if you die in a war that doesn't even concern you."You were just rubbing your wrists, which were aching from how hard the Dream had squeezed them. All the time he was talking, you were looking at the floor, refusing to give the Dream any of your attention, and the man was clearly not happy about it.   
"Please look at me, I-does it hurt? I can give you my gapples to make you heal faster, (Y/N) Please forgive me, I can't squeeze so hard, God, I didn't mean to cause you any pain! He gently placed one of his hands on your shoulder and took one of your wrists with the other. After examining it a little and trying not to cause any more pain, Dream brought your hand to his mouth and gently pressed his lips to his wrist, which immediately reacted with a small pain. He kept giving your hands little kisses, going up and down to the fingers themselves, sometimes whispering little “I'm sorry" and " I'm sorry." You just scowled at him, pulling your hand out of his grasp.  
"It happens all the time, Dream. You say you want to protect me, but most of the pain I feel comes from you. This isn't the first time you've done this, and I don't think it will be the last. I... I don't want to talk to you right now. I'll go home and rest, and you'd better think a little about your actions, especially towards other people. Not just me."– You turned away from the Dream and walked in the direction of your home, but there was something the Dream didn't know about. He won't find you until the next battle with L'manburg. You decided to go over to Wilbur and Tommy's side, because you thought with L'manburg would be safer than with Dream, so now, as you headed home , you were going over the plan that Wilbur had made for you to successfully escape, and of course you had to wait until nightfall and be sure that no one would follow you.   
After collecting the most important things and putting everything of value in your ender chest, you went to L'manburg, also taking with you supplies for the young nation. After walking quite a distance, you noticed some movement very close to the forest surrounding L'manburg and grabbed the handle of your axe, waiting for this person to come out, but a second later Wilbur came out of the forest, looking around, apparently trying to find you. You took your hand off the hilt and calmly walked towards the forest, waving Wilbur from afar and drawing his attention. The man smiled and went to meet you, sometimes I turn around or look behind you. When you finally met, the man only told you to be quiet and led you into L'manburg itself, helping you over the huge walls that kept the young nation relatively safe. Entering the minivan, which smelled of various medicines, you were greeted by Tommy and Tubbo, loud as ever and excitedly talking about how they are sure that in the next battle for L'manburg they will definitely win, especially with you on their side. You just smiled and sat down at the table, listening to the boys ' rant.  
It was early in the morning when Wilbur woke you all, who had fallen asleep at the table or against the walls of the van, saying that it was time to get ready. The boys immediately jumped out and ran to the next room for equipment, food and weapons, while you stretched and groaned painfully from the pain in your back. Sleeping with armor is hell. Wilbur just tapped you on the shoulder, saying that if they won this battle, they would-you would have a long rest to gain strength before the next attack, you just smiled uncertainly and got up from your chair, taking all your other things that were lying against the wall behind you. You were hoping that you could survive at least one battle, next to the” enemies " of the Dream. Your wrists still hurt, but you ignored the pain.  
Finally, when everyone gathered, you all got out of the minivan, heading for another exhausting battle. All the way (Y/N) thought about how the others might react, whether they could do it, whether it was necessary to do it all? They could just stay out of the conflict, ignore all the endless fighting— no. They were strong, they were not cowards, they didn't care about anything else - the main thing is to help your friends and those you trust completely. With that, their thoughts ended and they focused on the road.  
There were figures in the shadows, wearing enchanted armor that glittered with the magic honed into them. With their weapons at the ready, there were all your former comrades-in-arms, who were watching the L'manburg squad with predatory eyes as they slowly approached, so as not to provoke their enemies. But as you got closer, their faces changed for a second, but the confusion quickly turned to anger.   
Dream was startled. You went to your house yesterday, why are you here? He told you not to go to war, but he didn't expect you to disobey his orders, especially by joining their opponents. He doesn't believe you left on your own. You had no real reason to leave! It can't be that you've decided to leave him! It's– It's all because of L'manburg. If it wasn't for all of this kids and Wilbur, everything would be fine. Everything would be the same as before and you wouldn't betray him, but don't worry. He will get you back, even if he has to sacrifice most of everything on this server. _He can't just let you go._


End file.
